1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for assembling the parts of an angle linkage consisting of a right-angled edge plate made up of two arms perpendicular to one another of which one has a longitudinal aperture, a guide rail integrally connected with the inside faces of the two arms, a first and second covering plate integrally connected respectively with the two arms by riveting, a first and second linking member interconnected by an elastic assembly comprising several leaf springs, a first and second guide screw integrally connected by riveting with the two arms of the edge plate, respectively, and a locking element passing through the longitudinal aperture in one of the arms of the edge-plate and integrally connected by riveting with one of the linking members.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
There is already known an installation for the linear assembly of an item of ironware such as a cremorne bolt consisting of an edge-plate, a housing integrally connected with the latter and containing a door-knob hole, a pinion, possibly a bevel gear, tubular casings and assembly rivets, and at least one operating rod provided with an end locking element and, possibly at least one intermediate locking element. Such an installation includes a conveyor moving forward step by step, progressively bringing the item of ironware to a position that is linearly level with an assembly position and/or a series of assembly positions having at least one storage magazine for the different parts to be assembled, and facilities for picking up and conveying parts from the storage magazine to their assembly position. The step-by-step conveyor includes facilities for forward movement combined with means for changing location between two assembly positions or two series of assembly positions, in order to provide the item of linear ironware with directional travel to bring it beneath assembly positions and/or series of assembly positions.
However, the bidirectional travel is located in a horizontal plane and is made up of rectilinear forward movements and changes of lateral position. For this reason, assembly of the different parts can be effected only from one face of the linear item of ironware.
A device for the assembly of the different parts of an item of ironware, such as compasses, is known. This device includes, for each part to be assembled, at least one assembly position, a conveyor moving forward step by step presenting the longitudinal axis of the compasses perpendicular to the line of forward movement in front of the assembly positions or positions, means for lateral change of position of the compasses and facilities for positioning. In addition, this assembly device includes at least one turning device in order to upwardly turn either the front or the back of the compasses, the longitudinal axis of which remains perpendicular to the line of forward movement. A device making possible the assembly of a linear item of ironware is therefore again involved.
Also known is an assembly machine for the different parts of an item of linear ironware such as an assembly made up of an operating rod and an edge-plate and interacting, through the intermediary of an auxiliary arm, with compasses integrally connected with the frame of a swing window. In addition to the assembly position or positions, the conveyor moving forward step by step presenting the longitudinal axis of the operating rod-edge-plate perpendicularly to the line of forward movement in front of the assembly position or positions, means for changing the lateral position of the assembly and facilities for assembly of the different parts coming from the different storage magazines either on the front or on the back of the operating rod-edge plate assembly. The assembly machine has a conveyor moving forward step by step, provided with means for placing in the waiting position and/or in the active position, the different parts to be assembled, such as the edge-plate, the operating rod, the hinge pin, the fail-safe case, the guide screw, the locking sockets and the locking roller.
These means for placing the different parts to be assembled in the waiting and/or the active position consist of stops integrally connected with the conveyor moving forward step by step. Such stops consist, on the one hand, of parallel transverse recesses into which the operating rods and edge-plates are inserted and, on the other hand, the apertures which, as assembly moves progressively forward, house the hinge pin of the auxiliary arm, the auxiliary arm, the fail-safe case, the guide screw, the locking sockets interacting with the locking rack of the compasses and the locking roller.
This machine also achieves only the assembly of a linear item of ironware and assembly of the different parts of the angle linkage can only be carried out manually.